


Food Taster

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Middle ages, Guard Adam, M/M, Power Imbalance, Prince Lucifer, Prince Michael, Sneaky Flirting, They're all nice to Adam though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Adam has to stand guard during meals, which is kind of boring, until the two princes start asking him to taste things for them.





	Food Taster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely incapable of resisting tumblr prompts. [This one](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/167176541283/i-think-you-need-to-taste-this-for-me-the) had to be Midafer.

Adam’s family had been guarding the Shurleys for generation. And it wasn’t a bad job, no one could say that. But Adam wasn’t too happy about standing guard during meals all the time. For one, he only got his dinner afterwards. And on top of that, it was never more obvious that Lucifer and Michael were a bit too close than during mealtime and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that. All the looks and frequent touches and things whispered that Adam tried very hard to ignore. And they still caught him staring way too often, even thought they apparently weren’t mad about that. Sometimes Michael shot him a smile, or Lucifer looked at him with a knowing smirk (though that was in a way even more disturbing than him getting mad).

Adam was in the middle of trying very hard not to watch the way Michael’s lips wrapped around small bits of appetizer, not sure which of the two things was more interesting, when Lucifer suddenly turned to him. “Adam, isn’t it?”

Adam nodded. “Yes, my prince.” Was he in trouble?

“Come here.”

Adam did so on unsteady legs, while Michael shot his brother a questioning look.

“We got a new chef,” Lucifer explained. “Maybe we should make sure he’s trustworthy. Adam, try the soup.”

Michael lifted an eyebrow. “Lucifer, don’t you think, that’s a bit too –”

That was the moment Adam’s stomach chose to give a low rumble, and the older prince stopped suddenly and smiled. “Ah. Yes.”

It was the best soup Adam had ever tasted, but the spoonful he got of it just made him realize how hungry he was. He looked at their expectant faces and decided to take a risk. “I should try some more just to be sure.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Of course.” 

When Adam returned from guard duty this day he wasn’t very hungry any more.

* * *

The next day Michael was the one waving Adam over. He cut a piece from his steak and held it out to Adam. “I think you should try this.”

The next day it was a bit of dessert that Lucifer claimed tasted funny. It didn’t, when Adam tried it, but he was asked to sit and get his own plate of it just to be sure. He was also included in conversation more, and sometimes he forgot that he probably shouldn’t answer Lucifer’s sass with his own.

They both started greeting him, when they ran into him at other times, too. They started giving small compliments.

Adam wasn’t sure, when he truly caught on. Maybe it was when Lucifer asked, if there was any kind of significant other waiting for him at home (there wasn’t). It became more obvious, though, the more courage Adam managed to muster.

“This one is very good!” he declared one day, pointing at the ice cream on his plate.

“Really?” Lucifer asked. “Which one is the best?”

“Oh, I think the lemon one fits you best,” Adam gave back with a grin. And before he could think about what he was doing, he held a spoonful of it out to the prince. Instead of taking it, Lucifer leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the spoon.

For a moment Adam’s heart seemed to stop. Then it started beating again twice as fast.

Lucifer pulled back slowly, blue eyes on Adam all the time. “Oh yes,” he said. “Michael, you should taste it.”

“If you say so …” And with that Michael grabbed Lucifer by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Adam couldn’t do much more than stare slack-jawed.

“Yes.” Michael leaned back, running his tongue over his lips. “You’re right, Adam. It fits him.”

“I …” Adam tried to find the right words. What to say? “If you want some time by yourself, I could –”

“Join us,” Lucifer said.

“If you want,” Michael said.

“I’m pretty sure I had this kind of dream before,” Adam mumbled.

That made both of them laugh. “This time it’s not a dream.”


End file.
